Daydreamer
by CalzonaIsSwell
Summary: Arizona and Sofia Torres are good friends, and then Arizona meets Sofia's mom, and develops quite the crush. Will Sofia and Arizonas friendship make it through this? Or will Callie even give Arizona a chance? Rated T right now, may turn into M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic, so feel free to leave lots of constructive criticism. Also, I'd love to have someone beta this story. If you're interested, just send me a message.**

Arizona Pov

Finally, summer is here, and I am officially a senior in high school. To start off these next few months, I was invited to a sleep over at my friend,Sofia Torres' house, with Teddy Altman, and Amelia Shepherd. Teddy and I have been friends for our entire lives, we met because of our fathers who were both in the military together, so we were pretty much forced to bond when our two families got together. I value her friendship so much. Amelia and I, our relationship is a bit more complicated than that. She hated me for quite sometime, because she thought I was after the guy she liked,Owen Hunt, then she felt like an idiot after she found out I was a lesbian.

Now this brings me to mention Sofia Torres, she moved to Seattle halfway through our junior year; we met in symphonic band class. She played the flute, I played the French horn, completely different musical worlds, but we grew fond of each other overtime, and I eventually introduced her to Amelia and Teddy, amongst some other friends.

I walked up to Sofia's front door step, and politely knocked on the door. I certainly was not expecting the most beautiful woman I have ever seen to open the door. My god, she was perfect, long wavy dark brown hair, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, and the most magnificently shaped body I have ever seen. Who was this beautiful creature?

"Hi! You must be Arizona. I'm Callie, Sof's mom. Come on it." I nodded politely, and walked into the house, I mentally cursed myself for having such thoughts about Sofia's mom. Sure, I've always had a thing for women older than me, but I normally kept that part of me hidden. Luckily, I'll be able to legally go after older women soon, because I'll be 18 this Saturday. "The girls are upstairs in Sofia's room"

"Thank you, Mrs. Torres. You have a very lovely home" I said as I took a look around. I rocked nervously on my heels as I looked at the beauty in front of me.

I watched the smile grow on her face as she appreciated the compliment. "I'll call you all down whenever dinner is finished" I showed off my dimpled smile, and walked up the steps. A little more sensually than I should have, but hey, the woman is hot, I cannot help but try and tease her. Then I remembered I didn't even know if she liked girls.. After all, she had sex with a man to have Sofia. I turned around, and saw her eyes glued to my ass. I watched her sexily bite her lip, before I saw a flash of what looked like a mixture of confusion and scolding herself in her expression. "Definitely somewhat gay" I thought to myself.

The whole time in Sofia's room, I simply could not get the image of her beautiful mother out of my head. How old was she? Is there a chance she could like me? Wait. Was she even single? I needed an excuse to see her again.

"Hey guys, do you want me to go and get some drinks downstairs?" Teddy and Sofia didn't want anything, but Amelia asked me if I would bring her up some water. I give them a smile before I turn, and walk down the steps. As I make my way down into the kitchen, I see Mrs. Torres chopping up some peppers. Then I hear her gasp and mutter some curse words, while she began running cold water over her thumb.

"Oh my god. ." I quickly walk over to her and grab her hand, and squint my eyes. "It looks like you're gonna need a few stitches. Where's your first aid kit?" She looks at me like I'm insane.

"It's in the cabinet over there.. Wait. Why? You're not stitching me up." I gave her a smile as I went and got the first aid kit.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing. I've taken as many medical classes the school offers, and I could give stitches in my sleep." She looks at me skeptically, and tilts her head to the side. I can tell she's contemplating it. "Also, it'll save you a trip to the hospital, it'd take hours for you to get through, they don't really put someone needing a few stitches at the top of the list" Callie seems to relax after she hears my words; I open up the kit, and observe what all is inside.

" . Do you not have any lidocaine in here? If not.. I'll have to stitch you up without completely numbing the area; that'll hurt like a bitch,ma'am." I continue looking through the kit to see if I can find any.

"Miss. Not Mrs, and I don't have any. I'm pretty tough, so I can take it. I promise" Callie says as she scoots a little bit closer to me. I look into her deep brown eyes, and tilt my head to the side. I stand up and get a kitchen towel that was laying by the sink, and I went to put some ice in it. I walk back over to her and look at the cut.

"I'm gonna numb it a little with some ice. The bleeding has gone down a some, so that's good" After a few minutes of numbing the area,I put on some gloves, and begin to stitch up her thumb, it only took three stitches; I felt so bad when I saw her brows furrow in pain. I then proceeded to wrap the area in gauze and tape it so it would stay in place.

"You're all set." I smile and unconsciously lean down to kiss the area. My eyes widen as I realize what I had done, but I was too nervous to apologizes for it.

"Arizona. You actually did really well with the stitches.. I should know, because I'm a surgeon" I look at her, and softly giggle because she probably knew plenty of people who could've stitches her up, but she let a teenager do it.

"Wait. You're a surgeon, and you don't even have lidocaine in your home?" I laugh,astonished as I stood up, took of the gloves, and begin to wash my hands. She chuckled and looked up at me,"I used the rest of it when I had to stitch up Sofia a few weeks ago" I nod in understanding before drying my hands off.

"So, , Sofia told me that you are quite the Twilight Saga fan, and there's a marathon coming on this Sunday. Do you think I could come over and watch it with you? Everyone in my house hates it." I giggle and look at her nervously, I knew Sofia was leaving to go on a camping trip with her uncle that day, so Callie would be left all alone.

"Hmmm. That is quite the offer. I love the series, and Sofia hates it. It'll be nice to have someone to watch it with. Come over an hour before it starts, and we'll order a pizza?" I grin at how quickly I got to accept my offer. It's a blessing that she doesn't see me as just an immature teenager. At least I don't think she does. I smile at her,before turning to walk back upstairs,completely forgetting mine and Amelia's water.

When I reach the stairs, I look at her and give her a smile,"It's a date!" I didn't give her another glance as I walked back up the stairs, and into Sofia's room. All I know, is that Sunday, I need to have a plan to make that woman mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,guys! A lot have seemed to be really interested in this, and I know how much it sucks to be completely into story, only for the author to take months to post their next chapter. Therefore, I wanted to give you guys the next chapter as soon as possible. Now to address some concerns, yes, this story is a little different for the Calzona fandom; I'm going for diversity here, if the plot is off putting to you, simply do not read it. A mom hooking up with a high schooler.. Believe me, I understand the concern, but Arizona is going to be an adult before anything happens, so there's nothing illegal about it. Just two adults, falling in love. Which should never be seen as "off putting" Enough of my rant, lol sorry guys. I've been asked Callie's age, and that will be addressed in this chapter because some of it will be through Callie's perspective. Thanks for the support you all, it's been extremely encouraging. Happy reading,guys :)**

Callie's Pov

"Oh my god. What have I done?" I continued to mutter to myself as I pace back, and forth throughout the kitchen. Eventually, an extremely vital piece of information came to me: I didn't offer to sleep with her, or go out with her. We're just watching a few movies, and she's probably straight! Nothing dirty about it. Although, that still couldn't stop the thoughts of the beautifully dimpled blonde sprinting through my head.

One day, only one day has passed since Sofia's friends were over, and it feels like an eternity away from the blonde. I don't understand where all these controversial thoughts are coming from, I've never had a thing for younger women, but there's just something about Arizona. I'm 36 years old, I don't have time to be focussing all my efforts on a young girl.

"Sof! Can you come downstairs for a minute?" I hear her grumble, and start to make her way downstairs. She walks up to me, hair a mess, and looks at me like I ruined all of her hopes and dreams by waking her up.

"Hey Sofia, listen. You know how we're going to the beach in a few weeks?" Sofia squints her eyes and nods,"So maybe you would like to invite a friend? Is there a special occasion coming up that could be used as an excuse, so your other friends won't get hurt when you don't ask them instead?"

Sofia furrows her brows, I can tell she's taking this decision much too seriously. "Well Arizona's birthday is coming up, and I know she loves the beach. Can we invite her?" I slowly nod, I certainly didn't think about the consequences of having to see Arizona in a bathing suit..

"Yeah, Sof. That's fine. How old is she gonna be?" Sofia opened her mouth to say something before she gasped and covered her hand with her mouth. "Sof. Are you alright?"

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. I forgot her birthday! It's tomorrow. It's gonna be her 18th birthday,and I forgot! Oh my god. I'm terrible" Before I can offer any words of comfort,Sofia is already halfway up the steps to her room. I let out a chuckle, and then a sigh of relief. Arizona is going to be 18 tomorrow. She won't be a child, or a teenager, she's going to be an adult. She is still much younger than I, and Sofia's friend;therefore, I will not act on these feelings, I just won't feel guilty about having them because she's going to be an adult in less than 24 hours.

Arizona Pov

Well, the big day is here, and yet I feel absolutely no different from the way I felt yesterday. I still like pizza, still hate sandwiches, still love heely's, and still have a crush on Sofia's mother.

Yesterday was quite comical. Sofia showed up at my house, looking like she just rolled out of bed with a present in her hands. I opened it up, and it was a blue bikini, and next to it was a post it note. On the paper it said, "Dearest Arizona, will you do me the honor of coming on vacation with me?" I grinned and thanked her before giving her a hug. She's become such a good friend, and I'm so glad I have gotten to know her.

And here's where my day started getting a little insane. I invited her into my house to hang out for a bit, and while I was turning, I tripped over the carpet and landed on my shoulder with quite force.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled out as I heard a very concerning noise that should never come from a body. Sofia recovered quickly from her shock, and ran over to me. She was muttering curse words as she tried to help me up.

"Arizona. We gotta get you to the hospital. Here" She draped my good arm around her shoulder to give me support as we hobbled out to her car. "We should be able to get you in quickly, my mom is working today. Unless she has a surgery, we'll be first priority." I gulped, Sofia's mom was going to see me like this.

As we enter the hospital, Sofia doesn't even go to check in with the nurses station. She had me take a seat while she took matters into her own hands. Her and I are a lot alike in the fact that when we have our minds set to something, we get it done. I watch her as she waltzes over to an intern working. I listen to the conversation.

"Hey, I need you to page 911 for me. Send her to the lobby." She begins to walk back towards me, she happens to glance over her shoulder at the doctor, who has yet to page her mother. "NOW!" The intern jumped a little before proceeding to page Callie.

Sofia comes and sits by me. I let out a chuckle. "Thank you,Sof, but that wasn't necessary. I probably could've just had my brother pop my shoulder back in. I think I just dislocated it." My shoulder still hurt like a bitch, but I'm one tough cookie... At least when it comes to showing off for Callie Torres.

"Nonsense"Sofia looks at me and pats my leg. "She knows what she's doing. Your brother would probably just end up hurting your shoulder more." I nod in agreement, she was completely right.

Callie bursts through the doors, and strides over to the intern. "You paged 911?" The man turns and points over to us. sees Sofia and rushes over to see what was wrong. She seems to acknowledge there was absolutely nothing wrong with Sofia, and turns her attention to me.

"What happened?" She put her hands on her hips, and looks at Sofia. "I was paged 911... There's nothing urgent going on here, it would appear." I could tell was getting annoyed because neither of us were in critical condition.

"Arizona dislocated her shoulder, and I knew we'd have to wait forever if you weren't paged 911.." I see Callie chuckle a little as she beckons me to stand up.

"Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I guess. That's certainly something I would do. Come on back Arizona, and I'll put that shoulder back into place for you."

We enter the exam room, and I take a seat up on the table. "You don't have to do this if you're really busy.. I'm sure an intern or something could do it." Callie walks over to wash her hands, and she looks over at me.

"Trust me. You don't want those interns anywhere near you" She chuckled and dried off her hands."Pick your poison." It took me a few moments to realize what she was saying.

"Um.. No painkillers. Thanks" Callie looked at me for a moment, while she began to take a look at my shoulder.

"Bold choice.." I nodded and gripped the table, preparing for the most intense pain I've ever felt. "You get in a fight?"

I shook my head and looked at the ground,"I tripped over carpet." Callie nodded and put her hands on my shoulder.

"Where.. At your boyfriends?"Callie asked, I let out a giggle, and shook my head. "No.. No, I'm single. And boys aren't really.. My type." Callie gripped my shoulder a little tighter,"Single,huh?" She pushed hard and then SNAP! As a reflex, my arm shot up, of course she knew that was coming, so she stopped it from coming up and hitting her. I whimpered in pain, and a few tears came out of my eyes. Fuck, that really hurt.

"It hurts less if you don't see it coming" Callie said as she walked over to where a brace was sitting for my arm. "Less... But it still hurts" I said as I looked at her. walked over to me, and began to slide the brace onto my arm. My god, she smelt amazing. Her being this close to me, certainly helped distract me from the pain. She stepped back after the cast was completely on. "All set?" I asked her. "All set." was her response.

I stood up off the table. "How long do I need to wear this for?" Callie tilted her head,"Normally, I would suggest about a week, but I can check your shoulder out on Sunday. Just to see how it's doing."

"Alright..." I look at her lab coat and see her real first name ,"Calliope.. What a beautiful name.. I'll see you Sunday. Thanks for the help" I smile and turn around to walk back out to Sofia. I hear a soft,"It's a date" come from behind me as I walked away.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it :) Please R &R, it's actually a lot more encouraging than I ever expected. I want to hear from you guys. **


End file.
